Hellfire
by Ksiezniczka
Summary: G1. The already mentally-unstable Galvatron muses over the disgusting, lustful feelings he reluctantly holds for the Autobot's pet called Carly. May be mildly disturbing for some.


**This was an interesting, if somewhat squicky, idea that has been bothering me. Don't expect much. It's just a random oneshot. Plus it's hard to write in the viewpoint of a crazy person.**

**"Transformers" is not mine - it's Hasbro's, mostly. Neither is the song that inspired this - that's Disney's. Y'dig?**

--

_Like fire, Hellfire, this fire in my skin_

_This burning desire is turning me to sin_

_..._

_Hellfire! Dark fire! Now, gypsy, it's your turn_

_Choose me or your pyre; be mine or you will burn!_

_--_

At first, Galvatron had tried to fight this unfamiliar - well, not entirely unfamiliar, as he had felt it to a much lesser extent in his weaker form - feeling. It hadn't worked. Maybe there was still plasma in his systems that Hook had overlooked - the Constructicon would have to be punished later.

And Scourge, too, for good measure. These feelings made him want to hit something, and Scourge was always an easy target. Galvatron laughed, deeply, throatily, until he remembered what was plaguing him, and cursed loudly.

Damn those Autobots and their human pets! Damn the accursed Earth-ball! Damn organics - damn them all to hell!

And, especially, damn that one specific organic.

"_Carly_..." he muttered hoarsely, torn between laughing and outright sobbing over how dumb he sounded. Here he was, supreme leader of all Decepticons, acting as crazy as some would believe he was!

"I'm not mad," he assured himself. "They would believe me mad if they knew, but I'm certainly not mad." It was laughable, really.

"Of course you aren't," he answered himself, laughing. "The mighty Galvatron, insane! What a dumb idea - only insane mechs want to do those kinds of taboo things with organics, don't they? And you, my friend are most certainly not insane."

"How dare you mock me!?" he shot at a nearby monitor, heaving heavily though he did not breathe.

This was all absurd. He was supreme leader - ruler - _dictator_, even - of the mightiest force in the universe, something to be righteously proud of. Unicron couldn't beat him - Unicron, the _god_. What a laugh! Optimus Prime had perished at his hands. Rodimus Prime _should_ have perished at his hands if not for...

Well, he wasn't s sure. He barely remembered much of the whole ordeal. But surely a weak Autobot hadn't have defeated Galvatron. There must have been... interference of sorts. Yes.

"Interference my aft," he mocked openly now. "Blocking out memories? You're weaker than I thought."

"Damn you to the pit!" he punched through another monitor, reveling in the way the shards embedded themselves in his chassis. _Laughing_ when he pulled them from just beneath his optic. Wondering if the sharp pains were anything like her touch...

...no. No, of course he wasn't thinking that. No self-respecting Decepticon wold ever feel that way for a dumb little Autobot pet. Especially not one so much purer than, say, the more common and vulgar coneheads. Or triplechangers. Or cassettes. Bah, he was so much stronger and better than all of them combined!

...so why did the wet blue optics of the stupid human femme still scorch his spark every waking moment? Sometimes it was like if he just reached out, he could see her, touch her delicate, squishy form - see the stars reflecting in the gold of her head-wires, whatever function they served - plug himself into all the various orifices organics were rumoured to have.

Oh, what use was fighting it now? All he could see when he offlined his optics was her screaming in fear at his massive, impressive...

...no! No, he would not! This was beginning to get ridiculous! And it was all that bitch's fault! He wouldn't allow her to cast such feelings over his spark anymore - he would sooner destroy her with his fusion cannon than ever allow her to undeservingly behold the glory which was Galvatron!

He had just about made up his shattered mind when Cyclonus entered the room.

"Dear Cyclonus," he grinned evilly, swallowing oil that leaked from his cut up cheeks into his mouth. If this disgusted the loyal air-warrior, to his credit, he did not show it.

"My lord," Cyclonus bowed, to be safe - he was never quite sure which piece of his leader's broken mind he was speaking to at first, but Galvatron almost always appreciated being sucked up to. For good measure, he added, "Oh, glorious leader... er, we have captured a small group of Autobot spies."

"Melt them to scraps," Galvatron waved it off as if it were nothing.

"But my liege - !"

"You dare defy me? I'll melt you down as well!"

Cyclonus bowed again. Oh great. _This_ mood. "Galvatron... some humans were with the Autobots as well. What purpose they could have served is beyond me, but..."

"_What!?_" Galvatron's optics glinted dangerously.

"Melissa Faireborn and Carly Witwicky are being held in a special cage, sir..."

"Excellent... Do with Faireborn what you please, and when you finish, she is to be given to Ravage as a toy. I will deal with the Witwicky female myself."

As Cyclonus bowed a third time, Galvatron began to cackle maniacally. It seemed he'd be able to have his energon cake and eat it, too!

Carly Witwicky would be his.

Or she would be obliterated.

-_fin-_


End file.
